14 grudnia 1992
6.00 Kawa czy herbata 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.05 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA (powt.) 11.00 Szkoła dla rodziców 11.20 Dzieci to lubią - smakołyki dla dziecka 11.30 Good News Festival 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Bonjour Ca va? (13) - język francuski dla początkujących 12.45 "Świątynie Przyrody": "Park Everglades w Kalifornii - film prod. francuskiej (wersja oryginalna) 14.15 In Italiano (15) - język włoski dla początkujących 14.30 Welcome to English (15) - język angielski dla początkujących 15.00 "Alf", film prod. USA w wersji oryginalnej 15.30 Prezentacje w Kolbuszowej 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Luz - program nastolatków oraz "Dzieci z mąki" -II część filmu i dyskusja o odpowiedzialności 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Alf" - serial prod. USA 17.50 Klub dobrej książki 18.10 Magazynio - program satyryczny 18.20 Z Polski rodem - magazyn polonijny 18.45 Polska z oddali - Jan Nowak Jeziorański 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Antena 20.30 Teatr Telewizji Jean Anouilh "Wspaniałe życie" 21.55 Wiadomości 22.10 "Pogranicze w ogniu" (16)- serial TP 23.10 "Garść ziemi ojczystej" - film dok. o Adamie Bieniu, ostatnim żyjącym przywódcy podziemnego państwa sądzonego w procesie 16-tu 0.20 Program na jutro 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Tajemnicze złote miasta" (16) - serial prod. francusko-jap. 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.30 Kolekcjoner Janusz Solarz - kolekcjoner skorupiaków, muszli i żywych gadów, Jerzy Madeyski - stare książki kucharskie, Edwin Drewniak - makiety architektoniczne - magazyn 10.00 Język angielski (41) 10.30 Przeboje MTV 11.00 Na życzenie - powtórka najciekawszych programów "Dwójki" 12.00 - 16.25 Przerwa 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Sport: Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - magazyn żeglarski 16.55 "Tajemnicze złote miasta" (16) - powt. 17.20 Przegląd Kronik Filmowych. Okupacja w Polsce. Poznań w ciągu okupacji. Rewizja ludności w Krakowie. Aresztowania w Miechowie. - program studyjno filmowy Krystyny Mokrosińskiej 17.50 Polska Kronika Filmowa nr 50/92 18.00 Programy lokalne 18.30 "Pokolenia" - serial USA (powt.) 19.00 "Mr Root podbija Europę" (4) - serial prod. angielskiej 20.00 "Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my" (16) - serial komediowy prod. USA 20.30 "Feliks Dzierżyński ląduje w Warszawie" - film dok. Krzysztofa Magowskiego 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport - wydarzenia sportowe dnia 21.45 Bez znieczulenia - program Wiesława Walendziaka 22.05 Rewelacja miesiąca Jules Massenet "Manon" (balet)- spektakl Baletu Królewskiego. Wstęp Bogusława Kaczyńskiego 24.00 Panorama left|thumb|140x140px 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Panorama 16.10 Nowalijki 16.15 Buldożer 17.00 Zaklęty dwór "Zagrożenie" 18.00 PANORAMA 18.30 Ulisses 31 - odc. 3 filmu 18.55 Candid Camera 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Panorama 20.05 Dozwolone od lat 40 20.15 Magazyn sportowy 20.45 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 21.05 Das Boot - odc. 6 filmu prod. ameryk.-niemiec. 22.00 Panorama 22.05 Program na wtorek thumb|left|140px7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rys. 9.55 Playabout — serial edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Pyramid Game — quiz 11.00 Let's Make a Deal — quiz 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial 13.00 Falcon Crest — serial 14.00 E Street — serial 14.30 Inny świat — serial 15.20 Santa Barbara — serial 15.45 Maude — serial 16.15 The New Leave it to Beaver — serial 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie — serial sf 19.00 Wydarzenia z życia wzięte 19.30 E Street — serial 20.00 Alf — serial 20.30 Więzy rodzinne — serial 21.00 Parker Lewis Can't Lose — serial 21.30 Żony Hollywoodu — miniserial, cz. 2 23.30 Studs — telezabawa 24.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie — serial sf thumb|left|140px7.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Kristiane Backer 12.30 Zespół Guns N'Roses 13.00 Program Simone — przegląd najlepszych programów z cyklu „Beach Party" 14.30 Sport 15.00 Muzyka soulowa i reggae 16.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli — infor. muz. 17.15 Informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — infor. muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 — trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Angielska lista przebojów 20.00 W 10 rocznicę MTV USA 21.00 MTV Prime — przeboje ze świata 22.00 Największe przeboje MTV 23.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli 23.15 Informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 MTV's Rock Block — od hard rocka po muzykę soft 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Rap show z Nowego Jorku 3.30 Teledyski nocą thumb|left|140px6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial 10.00 Bogaci i piękni — serial 10.30 Cena jest właściwa — teleturniej 11.00 Ryzykowne! — teleturniej 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Młody i namiętny — serial 13.20 Santa Barbara — serial 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial 15.00 Błękitna krew (1/10) — serial krym. 1987—1988 16.00 Hans Meiser — talk show 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem? — serial 17.30 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial 20.15 Columbo — serial 21.45 Specjalne wydanie programu Hansa Meisera 22.45 Za dziesięć jedenasta — magazyn kulturalny 23.15 Gottschalk — show 24.00 Tropikalna gorączka — serial 1.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial 1.30 Kto tu jest szefem? — serial 2.00 Dr med. Marcus Welby (powt.) 3.00 Hans Meiser (powt.) 4.00 Explosiv (powt.) 4.30 Po godzinach — magazyn dla mężczyzn 5.10 Elf 99 (powt.) thumb|left|140px6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Sąsiedzi (powt.) 9.00 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 9.05 Batman (powt. z progr. Quar Beet) 9.30 John Ross — Ein afrikanisches Abenteuer (powt. z progr. Quar Beet) 9.55 Uwaga, kamera! (powt.) 10.20 Wien, du Stadt meiner Traume (powt.) 12.00 Koło fortuny (powt.) po progr.: Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Börse — giełda z Frankfurtu 13.25 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Sąsiedzi — austral. serial famil. 15.00 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 15.05 Das imperium — Die Colbys — serial famil. USA 16.00 MacGyver — serial sensac. USA 17.05 Idź na całość! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 19.00 Sport w SAT 1 19.20 Koło fortuny 20.15 Der Bergdoktor — niem. serial famil. 21.15 Złota parada szlagierów 22.00 K — Verbrechen im Fadenkreuz — mag. kryminalny 23.05 News and Stories — magazyn 23.50 Kanał 4 — reportaże 0.45 MacGyver (powt. z godz. 16.00) thumb|left|140px4.50 Der Junge vom anderen Stern (powt.) 5.40 Vicki — serial komed. USA 6.00 Trick 7 — seriale anim. (powt.) 7.35 Hart aber herzlich — serial detek. USA (powt.) 8.25 Lotterie (powt.) 9.25 Topkapl (powt.) 11.40 Matlock (powt.) 12.30 Die Reporter (powt.) 13.00 Shortlist — nowości ze świata reklamy 13.15 Agentin mit Herz — serial detek. USA 14.05 Von Ryan's express (powt.) 15.55 Hart aber herzlich — serial detek. USA 16.45 Trick 7 — seriale anim. 18.35 Bill Cosby Show — serial komed. USA 19.05 Ulice San Francisco — serial krym. USA 20.00 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 20.15 Partners (Partnerzy) — komedia krym. USA, 1981 22.05 Ich schlafe mit meinem Mörder (Śpię z własnym mordercą) — niem.-franc. film krym. 1970 23.40 Hautnah dabei — serial kanad. 0.35 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 0.45 Tagebuch eines Mörders (powt.) 2.25 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 2.35 Święty (powt.) 3.20 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 3.30 Tausend Mellen Staub (powt.) 4.20 M.A.S.H. (powt.) thumb|left|140px6.30 Najlepsza modelka — serial (powt.) 6.55 Bim barn bino — program dla dzieci 9.25 Obok nas — serial 9.50 Niebezpieczna zatoka — serial 10.15 Ruck Zuck — zgadywanie słów i pojęć (powt.) 10.50 Hopp oder Top — teleturniej (powt.) 11.25 Najlepsza modelka — serial 12.00 Dziki Zachód — serial 12.35 Vor Ort in Deutschland — mag. regionalny 13.00 Bim bam bino — program dla dzieci SERIALE: 16.15 Wildcat 16.40 Igranie z ogniem 17.05 Obok nas (powt.) 17.30 Niebezpieczna zatoka (powt.) 18.00 Broń prawa 18.50 Wiadomości 19.05 Ruck Zuck — zgadywanie słów i pojęć 19.30 Hopp oder Top — teleturniej 20.15 Nocny patrol — serial 21.05 Tripiecross (Trójkąt śmierci) — film fab. USA, 1986 22.55 Walka z mafią — serial 23.50 Les Miserabies (Nędznicy) (1/2) — franc.-wł. film fab., 1982 1.30 Wiadomości (w jęz. angielskim) 2.00 Teatr grozy Rays Bradbury'ego — serial 2.25 Love and Curses (Przeklęta miłość) — film fab. USA (powt.) 4.00 Walka z mafią (powt.) 4.50 Teatr grozy Rays Bradbury'ego (powt.) 5.10 Nocny patrol (powt.) 6.00 Ruck Zuck '90 — zgadywanie słów i pojęć 6.25 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|140px8.00 Aerobik 8.30 Futbol amerykański, przegląd tygodnia 9.00 Koszykówka NBA — przegląd tygodnia 9.30 Żagle, Puchar Omegi 10.00 Jeździectwo, pokaz skoków we Frankfurcie 11.00 Zawodowy tajski kickboxing 12.00 Aerobik 12.30 Koszykówka, liga niemiecka 14.30 Mistrzostwa Humo w Belgii 16.30 Gillette World Sports Special — wiadomości 17.00 Revs — brytyjski mag. sportów motorowych 17.30 Eurogole 19.30 Hokej na lodzie NHL — przegląd tygodnia 21.30 Piłka nożna w Brazylii, Liga Sao Paulo, finał 22.30 Eurogole 23.30 Kręgle PBA w San Antonio, Teksas 0.30 Zawodowe polo, turniej halowy 1.30 Revs — brytyjski mag. sportów motorowych thumb|left|140px9.00 Aerobik 9.30 Narciarstwo 11.30 Aerobik 12.00 International Motor-sport — mag. sportów motorowych 13.00 Euroscores — mag. rezultatów tygodnia 14.00 Golf, Puchar króla Hasana II — retransmisja 15.00 Narciarstwo 17.00 Historia piłki nożnej 18.00 Bilard 19.00 Gimnastyka artystyczna, Mistrzostwa Europy juniorów 21.00 Eurofun: magazyn 21.30 Eurosportnews 1: informacje 22.00 Eurogole 23.00 Boks, walki międzynarodowe 0.30 Eurosportnews 2 — aktualności 1.00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1992 roku